


The First Time

by Royal_Ranger



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Ranger/pseuds/Royal_Ranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irukaka/Kakairu fluff: The first time Iruka heard of his former student's new sensei he had been filled with worry... he wasn't sure when he had started to like the jonin, maybe it was between the 2nd and 25th time they saw each other... light yaoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto!
> 
> Warning: eventual yaoi: if you find you don't like, don't read it.
> 
> Enjoy!

The first time Iruka heard of his former student's new jonin sensei, it was from the Hokage. He handed Iruka a booklet, inside were all the jonin's previous students.

They all had the word 'failed' stamped in red ink over their pictures. No student ever remained a genin under Kakashi. His jaw dropped. After everything Naruto had been through, now the jonin would crush his dreams by failing him.

No, the three would make it, Naruto would become Hokage. Sasuke was rookie of the year, and Sakura was top kunochi, surely they would be able to pass whatever test Kakashi gave them.

If only Iruka could make himself believe it.

The next day Iruka was glomped by a bright orange and yellow blur, showing off his headband to his favorite teacher, and friend.

 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The first time Kakashi heard of Iruka sensei, it was from his genin. They were the only students to ever pass his test, and it seemed the short blonde one was highly influenced by his former teacher.

Whenever he wasn't yelling at Sasuke, he proclaimed to the world about ramen. And who ate ramen with him. Iruka. And. Ramen. Ramen. And. Iruka. Yell at Sasuke. Iruka. And. Ramen.

The other two seemed to agree that Iruka was a great sensei. Well, Sakura readily agreed. Sasuke, was Sasuke, who only replied by grunting. So unless you spoke grunt, the world would never know. Kakashi didn't speak grunt.

The copy nin decided to brush it off. Just some chunin teacher who had been kind to his students. Whoop de doo.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The second time, Iruka heard that his former students were recommended to take the Chunin Exams. By their jonin. How could he? Those kids weren't ready, they were barely out of the academy. If he thought everyone would just bow down because he was a jonin, he had another thing coming.

Iruka would protect those kids no matter what. He would die before they were hurt.

So he took the only logical course at the time. Yell at the jonin. It was just like yelling at troublemakers in class.

Until he spoke back. He didn't yell. Barely raised his voice. But his tone was cold, angry, and filled with dismissal. Iruka retorted, slightly hurt, but his voice was like a knife through butter, smooth. It didn't crack in anger, but he was mad. If he didn't control himself, he would've punched the man in the face.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kakashi would be appalled the second time he saw Iruka. In his face. Yelling at him as if he were a child. That he didn't know what his student's capabilities were. How dare Iruka yell at him. A jonin. Someone who could bring him down in a second. He didn't know Kakashi. Didn't know his past.

So he told him. If he could become a chunin at half the genin's age, then they could become chunin now. That Iruka was no longer their sensei, Kakashi was. He said it scathingly, expecting the chunin to back down, and slip away.

The opposite happened, the chunin backed up a step. But he didn't run, didn't look the slightest bit shamed. If anything he was angrier. Face turning a deep shade of red, Iruka replied in a voice as cold as his own. Threatened him, that if the kids got hurt, he didn't care if he had to battle a jonin. Kakashi would be his target.

Kakashi's eye narrowed. That chunin needed to learn his place. If it came to a fight Kakashi would put him down.


	2. Chapter 2

After Iruka heard the results of the first exam, and congratulated the three for the second, he remembered his lack of confidence in them. And his words at Kakashi. So the third time Iruka decided to hunt the man down and smile.

Iruka found the copy nin walking down the street the next day. Stopping the masked man, he blushed faintly, and stuttered out an apology for not believing in his former students, like Kakashi clearly did. He felt horrible about his lack of faith. That soon left his mind though.

Glancing at the nin he noticed the man wasn't even bothering to look at him. Iruka practically growled at the disrespect. Tapping the man on the shoulder, and drawing himself to his full height, the tanned chunin glared. Had the man even heard a thing he just said? The nerve! He dealt with mini nin all day, no way a grown man would be this rude, and get away with it!

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The third time, Kakashi saw Iruka, tanned cheeks a light shade of pink, and a sheepish look plastered on his face. The copy nin had a good idea what was coming, so while Iruka stumbled over an apology, he turned his head and slouched his shoulders, the epitome of laziness. He pretended to look at a stand that had captured his attention. Effectively ignoring the man like he would Gai.

While he wasn't listening he heard the chunin apologize, to his students. The teacher wasn't even apologizing to Kakashi! This was totally worth it. What was the point of listening to Iruka, when there was nothing of note to listen to?

Suddenly, the masked nin realized that the chunin had ceased speaking. He felt a tap on his shoulder. At the same time he felt a chill in the air, and the hair in the back of his neck rose. Cautiously turning to Iruka, he met with the fiercest glare had ever seen. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to ignore the teacher. Oops.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The fourth time Iruka saw Kakashi, was on his way through town. The weather that day held to be warm with a light breeze. It was a good day for a walk, so Iruka had decided to take the long way to the market, and pick up some groceries.

Traversing the streets of town, he stopped at numerous stalls to poke at trinkets that caught his eye. One of the trinkets, a small necklace with a crystalized dolphin reminded him of his past, before coming to Konoha. Iruka thought back to the memory of walking along a beach with his mother, it was on a day like this too. She told him he was her dolphin. Smiling at the memory he placed the necklace back on its stand.

Looking up, he saw Kakashi. Instantly his smile dropped. Keeping his chin up, and his face stripped of expression, Iruka walked stiffly by the copy nin. Carefully he didn't look at the man, nor did he glance back, they were both proud and stubborn, but Iruka wouldn't be the one to break.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The fourth time, Kakashi took noticed of the tanned chunin before the other man had seen him. He watched as the man picked up some piece of jewelry and smiled softly. It was surprising the man could even smile after all the angry expressions he had shown the jonin. That wasn't true though. There were plenty of times Kakashi saw Naruto and Iruka around, both smiling happily, and the teacher ruffling his surrogate brothers hair. Not that they saw Kakashi though.

While the copy nin was lost in thought Iruka had looked up. Noticing, Kakashi watched as the previously smiling man turned impassive, and unreadable. Steeling his own face Kakashi and Iruka passed each other, the masked man wary not to turn to Iruka in any way. He was not about to back down in how he had treated the chunin, after all Kakashi was the jonin, not Iruka.

But while Iruka did not look back, Kakashi did. He wondered idly what it was that made the teacher so likable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you are! another chapter! yayy! Hope it's up to standards, I love writing about these two! :D
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome,
> 
> Reviews are LOVE!
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> Royal-Ranger


	3. Chapter 3

The fifth time Iruka saw the copy nin at Ichiraku's ramen stand. The chunin's eyes were downcast, his feet shuffled along, and his normally cheerful demeanor was enveloped in sadness. Naruto had left with the sannin. He wouldn't see the ball of sunshine for almost two years. Wouldn't be able to protect the boy if something happened. Wouldn't be able to treat him for ramen.

He knew Naruto would come back stronger, but that didn't mean Iruka wouldn't miss him. In the meantime though, he could still go for ramen.

Upon arriving at the stand Iruka's eyebrows shot up at the fact that, Hatake Kakashi was seated alone, and ordering ramen. Probably missing Naruto as much as he was, realizing this Iruka decided to put his pride aside. As he sat down, he turned to the jonin and gave a nod.

*******************************************************************************************************

The next time Kakashi saw Iruka was the fifth time. Kakashi knew that Naruto would be leaving the village for training with Jiraiya. Probably knew before the boy. He wasn't surprised when Naruto didn't say goodbye, he expected it. He understood that the two had to leave in secret, part of why he was leaving in the first place was so he would be harder to find.

Although he understood, Kakashi still felt a sudden loneliness without the ball of sunshine pestering him for jutsu all the time. His students had brought him back to the world, dug him out of his self loathing. He didn't want to fall back into that pit.

His feet had brought him to a highly frequented ramen stand while his mind wandered. Too bad he couldn't get anyone to pay the bill now. Might as well get something though. He sat down.

Not even five minutes later he felt a familiar presence in the area. Konoha's dolphin sat to the right of him, hesitated, then nodded firmly. Kakashi thought about Naruto, and nodded back.

*******************************************************************************************************

The next time Iruka saw the copy nin was while he was teaching at the academy. After taking a short written test on how to correctly perform the henge jutsu, Iruka decided it was time for his kids to try out using a kunai. Blunted of course. Before bringing them to the training area he gave a stern lecture on how to properly hold a kunai. And that if anyone so much as pointed a knife at a fellow student, they would find themselves after school with a piece of chalk, and one hundred words to write.

Outside he took one of the blunt kunai, and sent it sailing into a stuffed target. Bulls eye. Turning to the dropped jaws, he smiled. Passing out a blunt instrument to each student , he showed each how to hold it. Then he showed them how to throw it. Five students managed to hit a target. Two somehow got their kunais into another student's target. Not the worst bunch he'd had.

When the nine year olds had gathered up their supplies, Iruka stepped up to a young girl. Shifting her grip and angle, he caught site of silver hair sitting in a tree. Looking more carefully he saw that the hair belonged to Kakashi. Catching his look, Kakashi quickly flickered away. Shaking his head Iruka ducked a stray kunai and continued to help his students.

********************************************************************************************************

The sixth time Kakashi saw Iruka, he had to admit he was rather curious about the temperamental chunin. One second he was raging mad, then he ignored the copy nin, and the next he was kind and understanding. Kakashi had to know more about Iruka. He was like a puzzle. Kakashi was very good at solving things, but Iruka just kept baffling him. Maybe the best way to understand him would be to observe the chunin in his natural habitat. Next stop, the academy.

For awhile Kakashi just sat in a tree reading Icha Icha, hoping that maybe Iruka's class would come outside at some point. Luck was on his side, after ten minutes the mini nin were being ushered out and throwing blunted kunai. Wow. His students had been like this? He hadn't given Iruka enough credit.

What Kakashi saw next made him pause. A young girl was close to tears about not being able to strike her target. Iruka walked up, and crouched down next to her. His face was tender, and compassionate. He gently showed the girl how to properly hold, and throw the kunai. Kakashi was shocked by the sudden change in Iruka. Said man glanced up, and the copy-nin flickered away, even more confused by how much his heart rate had picked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers,
> 
> Royal-Ranger


	4. Chapter 4

When Iruka saw Kakashi for the seventh time, their meeting ended with Iruka pondering how such an irresponsible man became a renowned jonin.

Iruka had been close to finishing up after a long day of interpreting, rewriting, sorting, and filing mission reports. Most weren't too bad to decipher, but the sheer number of reports made his eyes burn from the amount of reading. Some people -bless their hearts- didn't find it amusing to hand in a report that was filled with chicken scratch. Dirt. Brown liquid that smelled vaguely of tea. And was also ripped in half and taped back together with, duct tape. Duct tape. Obviously the aforementioned jonin was either really messy, and too lazy to rewrite his reports, or he had a sadistic streak going. Iruka figured it was a bit of both.

But when Kakashi slouched up to the mission desk, and nonchalantly tossed Iruka the mangled scroll, hell if he was going to get away with it. Nope, not today. Or any day for that matter. With something that disgusting it would take hours to decipher.

So, taking one look at the scroll, the tan man chucked it at the older nin, lecturing him before it even left his hand.

********************************************************************************************************************

 

The seventh time Kakashi was looking for reaction. He had just gotten back three days ago, from a relatively simple mission, and about to start his report when it came to him. The perfect way to rile a certain chunin. To see a look other than avoidance in Iruka's eyes. His mission report was already late, why not to add some more annoyances?

Using his worst handwriting, he wrote up the report, drew some cartoons around the edges, and proceeded to dump his full cup of black tea all over, soaking and smudging his already ineligible writing. After that he started to tear the corners and sides a bit, accidentally ripping his report in half. Oh well, he did have duct tape in a drawer somewhere. Perfect. Now to drop it in the dirt on the way to the mission room.

When he finally handed Iruka his report, he almost felt bad about the ruined scroll. There were dark circles under the other's eyes. And piles of scrolls stacked around him.

But then he figured he was giving the chunin a break. Maybe the scarred man would even thank him later. Dodging the sopping scroll, Kakashi almost regretted his actions. Almost.

********************************************************************************************************************

The eighth time Iruka let Kakashi's ruined mission scroll slide. Kakashi looked horrible. He was covered in dried blood. Iruka couldn't see any wounds, so it must have been his enemies. Or his victims. Either way some of the blood had dripped onto his report, but Iruka figured he could give the exhausted man a break.

After all with the dead in his eye, he looked like he needed a night to wind down and just sleep for three days. A lot of the time when Iruka was around Kakashi he had to remind himself he interacted with a former anbu, someone who still ran dangerous and deadly missions. He felt that maybe he should be afraid of someone who could kill him with one finger if the thought struck him. Iruka wasn't though, he actually felt sorry for the jonin. He must be pretty lonely, what with his team leaving him. Maybe when Kakashi had rested, they could be friends.

He told Kakashi he would take care of it, and sent him on his way. Staying late wouldn't be bad if it meant someone else could rest.

*********************************************************************************************************************

The next time the copy nin reported to the mission's office he got a more caring attitude from the teacher. He had just completed a very depressing mission. As a ninja those types of things were required and expected, but it didn't help his mind when he had to destroy families in less than a day. That also meant he couldn't plan to do it bloodlessly. In the end it was quite the opposite, he was covered in a family's, and their guard's blood. He really just wanted to sleep away the thoughts of death. Dreaming didn't help though, not when the blood came back to haunt him.

This was one of the few times his report would be handled professionally. On time and accurate. Unfortunately, he had let several drops of blood onto the scroll, but he was too exhausted to try and redo it. Besides, thoughts of death were creeping into his mind. Mangled bodies surrounded his dark soul. The smell of blood was thick, and he could hear his heart thrumming in his ears.

The kind face of a certain chunin brought his mind away from the abyss it had begun to sink into. He had expected Iruka to be disgusted by the stench of death on him, but the man just looked into his eye. And smiled gently, taking the bloody scroll from his hand. This is what made life worth it. So that good, and shining souls like Iruka's were protected, and would not have to be covered in red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> Royal-Ranger


	5. Chapter 5

The ninth time Iruka saw Kakashi, the masked man was barely standing. Iruka happened to be alone in the mission's room. His colleagues went home early since there weren't many reports coming in so late. Iruka volunteered to stay, and now he was happy he had.

Kakashi was bleeding heavily, the red fluid covered his hands, and vest. It seemed to be coming from his right side, where he had placed some fabric to try and stem the bleeding. He knew from Naruto that the man in front of him abhorred hospitals. Iruka told himself if he couldn't patch the copy nin up, he would bring him to the hospital. He grabbed his first aid kit, and pulled a chair over to the former anbu. The man sat down without a word, intently focused on Iruka's face.

Carefully Iruka pulled the ripped sleeve from the wound on Kakashi's torso. Thankfully it wasn't too deep, but it would still need to be stitched. He kept his hands in the jonin's view while he fished for a antiseptic, and numbing solution. He wiped away the dirt that had collected around, and in the wound. Spraying it liberally with the numbing cleaner, he then pulled out a needle to suture the wound together.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Kakashi had to admit that he needed Iruka the ninth time he saw him. He knew that if he had gone to his apartment that night he probably would have collapsed and bled out. He definitely wouldn't have slunk to the hospital, and gotten stuck there for who knows how long.

He didn't know who else would have bothered to help him. Especially without asking questions. Kakashi couldn't have his reputation be brought down because someone had managed a slash to his torso. They hadn't lived, and nobody else needed to know. And the copy nin didn't need to go to the hospital. He needed the help of a dolphin.

Kakashi couldn't believe the scorn he had shown Iruka. Now that he had experienced the gentle attitude of the chunin, he wished he could have that kind of care everyday.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Iruka wished the tenth time he saw Kakashi hadn't happened. The teacher was lucky to get away unscathed.

The perfect way to scare a chunin teacher of amazing reputation is to attempt to introduce a series of porn to him. This is also the best way to see his greatest speed. Iruka had decided to stop by a bookstore when it happened. The disgusting series that Kakashi read was shoved under his nose by the same man. With the arm holding it draped over his shoulder. Iruka blushed brightly, startled by how casually the arm was placed on his shoulder. His face then turned dark with anger, and embarrassment at what he saw next.

The book was opened to a very interesting page. Something Iruka never wanted to see again. He was very glad he didn't have a sharingan to memorize what he saw. Before Kakashi got three words out, Iruka slipped away. Sliding out from under the copy nin's arm, he sprinted in the opposite direction. The bookstore was completely forgotten. Iruka hadn't run that fast in his life. All that was left behind were leaves floating to the ground.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Recently Kakashi had started a new hobby. Not that his new hobby needed to know that Kakashi watched him quite often. Because of this he knew that Konohamaru had snagged Iruka's teaching manual. The boy managed to destroy it in a prank too. The little brat. The pale man also knew that Iruka would go to a bookstore close by his apartment to get a new one. When he did Kakashi would be able to show his gratitude for their previous encounter. The copy nin planned on introducing Iruka to a fun new pass-time, its name... Icha Icha, Volume I. He figured the teacher needed a little more relaxation and enjoyment in his life.

Seeing Iruka heading toward the bookstore, he stepped out of his cover, book in hand. Kakashi couldn't help but feel a thrill at the younger man's blush when he put his arm on Iruka's shoulder. So cute. Wait. Did he just think that Iruka was cute? Well he certainly was attractive, no one could deny that. Shaking his head slightly he looked down to talk, only to find a pile of dust, and leaves floating down to earth. Hmm. Attractive and fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading!
> 
> Stay Gorgeous, you lovely people ;)
> 
> cheers
> 
> Royal-Ranger


	6. Chapter 6

The eleventh time Iruka sensed Kakashi before he saw him. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and chakra theory was going in one ear of his students, and out the other. In other words, the student's attention was focused more on playing ninja outside, rather than learning how to become an actual one. It would be better to just continue this lesson tomorrow. Today it was either practice physical skills, or let everyone go early.

Deciding on the latter, Iruka had the kids write a paragraph of what they learned. This way he could have a plan for tomorrow's class. All that was left to do was not be trampled by his student's feet.

He started gathering up the mini nin's papers when he felt a chakra presence at the open window. Turning he jumped slightly at the shock of silver that greeted him. It turned out that head of silver belonged to the copy nin. Said man then proceeded to wave around an orange covered book, and had the ridiculous notion that Iruka should read the series. It was very educational he said. Yeah right. Maybe in the ways of the pervert. But Iruka was not a pervert. He was a sensei, who enjoyed ramen. If Kakashi wanted to thank him, then ramen would be better than porn.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Luck was on Kakashi's side when it came to Iruka. The copy nin sincerely wanted to thank Iruka, but he also wanted the man to relax and let go a bit. Icha Icha was stuck in his mind as the perfect way, but Iruka seemed to not like that idea at all. Which was too bad because Kakashi didn't really know what else he could do. Until Iruka gave him the perfect opportunity, that is.

When he saw the kids leaving early, the copy nin jumped at the chance to talk with the chunin. Literally. Ya know, through the window. Iruka looked surprised, and a little exasperated, but that wouldn't deter the jonin. Pulling out his signature book, he tried appealing to the kind nature of the teacher. Telling the tan man that reading would be educational didn't work. In fact, it tripped and fell on its face. Before he could try his second tactic, Iruka laughed. Curious, Kakashi couldn't help but stare. What was so funny? Had he made the other man laugh? Well, at least part of his plan worked. Hearing the chunin laugh helped lighten his heart a bit. His laugh made the copy nin smile under his mask. He would laugh too, but he hadn't in a long time. He wasn't sure he could anymore.

Then something happened. Iruka suggested they go for ramen the next day. He took his time in agreeing, not wanting to seem too eager to spend time with the scarred man. But in his mind he was happy. Actually happy. Not a fake show for the people around him, but a genuine happiness caused by the teacher in front of him. Ramen it is then, as long as he could get Iruka to laugh again.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next time Iruka saw Kakashi was when the copy nin picked him up for dinner. They were both dressed in their usual shinobi gear. Iruka was thankful for this because he wasn't sure what was expected. It wasn't a date, they were just two friends hanging out. Right? Although, Iruka didn't know when they had become friends... Maybe he would ask another time, just to be sure. For now, he would just consider their relationship to be perfectly professional. Colleagues sounded good. Two colleagues going to dinner to talk about a shared pupil. Nothing more, nothing less. Yet. Maybe they could be friends eventually.

Other than the previous blob of confusion Iruka enjoyed the time spent away from grading, and planning. Kakashi was very insightful when it came to Naruto, he knew and understood the pain of being alone. Even if he didn't show it openly, the teacher saw bits and pieces of a life spent without others. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to any family Kakashi might have had. Not that Iruka would ask though. If Kakashi wanted to tell him, he would.

When they had both finished eating the scarred chunin expected to get footed with the bill. After all, he had suggested dinner, and the copy nin had a notorious reputation for passing the bill off on others. Iruka almost fell off his stool when his colleague pulled out his wallet. Kakashi actually paid. Naruto would definitely not believe this, not to mention being put out about missing a free meal.

After being walked home, he wasn't sure if Kakashi was just going the same way or what, Iruka had to wonder just how the copy nin knew where he lived.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

The amazing suggestion of ramen dinner solidified Kakashi's feeling that the chunin was indeed cute, and no one could argue. Unless they wanted a thousand years of pain of course. Being able to thank Iruka, and spend time with the man was a win win for the copy nin. He couldn't wait to pick the tan man up, and just be able to talk. Kakashi wouldn't be ready to talk about himself, but that wasn't the point. He felt like he could talk about anything with Iruka, and the other would be understanding. When he was done with his daily stalk- learning of the chunin, Kakashi went to his apartment for a shower and change of clothes.

At Ichiraku's he could have cared less about the food. Iruka captured almost all of his attention. Almost, the copy nin wouldn't be caught with his guard down, he was too good for that. Even though they were discussing Naruto, Kakashi could feel himself relaxing his walls around the popular chunin. He also got the impression that Iruka wanted to ask him a question, but wasn't quite ready to know. Who knew what the man was thinking, even with all the stalk- information gathering Kakashi still couldn't quite read the teacher.

But that was ok. Because if he had a choice between getting to better know Iruka, and never speaking to him again, learning more about this man would win every time. And even though they were hanging out as friends/acquaintances/colleagues, and Iruka lived in the opposite direction to where the copy nin was heading, it was still fun to walk the dolphin home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> This is about the halfway point in the story :)
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> Royal-Ranger


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun lovely readers! ;)

The thirteenth time ended with Kotetsu singing, and dancing on tables. It started at the mission desk with a hardworking chunin and a surprised jonin.

Iruka had been contemplating asking Kakashi to join a group night out, it was usually fun, and entertaining. That is, If you could remember what happened the next morning. Besides that, Iruka suspected that despite the past arguments, the two could be good friends.

The perfect opportunity presented itself during his shift at the mission's desk. Kakashi, late as usual, presented him with a relatively decent report. And, gathering up his courage, while fighting down the rising blush on his cheeks, Iruka rushed through his question.

At first, Iruka got the feeling he might have grown a second head with the way Kakashi looked at him. But then the jonin gave his signature eye smile, and nodded. Iruka gaped for a moment before closing his mouth with an audible snap.

Realizing he was being rude, Iruka gave the copy nin the time and directions for meeting at a local bar. After Kakashi left, Iruka let go of a breath he hadn't realized he held. He couldn't help but feel that he would rather be stuck in a combat situation than asking the jonin to a bar.

***********************************************************************************************************

The thirteenth time Kakashi saw Iruka, he found out why Naruto could do things so unexpectedly. He had inherited it from Iruka. That was the only logical reasoning. The chunin was unpredictable.

Recently, the copy nin had begun to keep his reports until Iruka was on shift at the mission's room. Now that Iruka wasn't giving him the death glare or the stink eye, handing in his reports ended much more pleasantly. On one of these occasions the jonin couldn't help but notice that Iruka's cheeks were turning a cute pink as his face heated up. And then the man asked him to join him, and his friends at a bar.

Doing a double take, Kakashi waited a moment before agreeing, couldn't seem to eager, otherwise Iruka might get suspicious of his motives. Not that wanting to spend time with the dolphin was bad, but he didn't need Iruka to get any wrong ideas.

When he slid into the table occupied by Iruka and his friends, a couple of them seemed shocked by his presence. They got over it quickly though, and were soon laughing, and drinking merrily. Iruka didn't drink, probably because he had class the next morning. Dealing with mini nins and a hangover couldn't be a good idea. Kakashi didn't get drunk either, and by the end of the night he was glad for that. Remembering the fiasco of Kotetsu jumping on a table to sing was well worth it. The copy nin agreed with the teacher though, that leaving when the man started stripping was a fantastic idea.

***********************************************************************************************************

Iruka was late. And he had important questions that needed answering. Now was not the time to deal with academy pranks, not when he was late for the mission's room shift. He didn't want to miss the fourteenth time.

After arriving with barely five minutes to spare, Konoha's dolphin drummed his fingers steadily on the desk, waiting for the porn reading jonin to bring in his report. He didn't have long to wait. The man occupying his thoughts was early for once. Well, technically he was late with his report, but at the moment it didn't really matter.

When Kakashi handed the report to him, Iruka held it still a moment before taking it. Now was his chance, time to pop the question. The night out at the bar had proved his suspicions, Iruka's friends had accepted the copy nin. It was time to see if Kakashi agreed.

Looking the copy nin in the eye, Iruka asked him if he wanted to be friends. He found himself holding his breath for hours. Well, seconds, but it felt like hours. And, to top it off Kakashi agreed, in fact the man already considered them friends. Great. That was a load off his mind. As Kakashi turned away though, Iruka got the feeling that the pale man embodied disappointment when he had said 'friends', but it must have been a trick of the light.

************************************************************************************************************

The fourteenth time Kakashi saw Iruka, their roles flipped. For once, the copy nin managed to reach the mission room before the timely chunin. Of course his report was three days late, but minor details weren't important. What seemed important was that the dolphin could be seen running down main street in a flustered bundle of papers, dust, and leaves.

After said bundle made his way to the report desk, and settled himself in, Kakashi made his way off the roof, and went in to give his report. Funny that the normally stoic man seemed flustered enough to drum his fingers in an increasing tempo. In a way though, seeing this side of the chunin was appealing, if the man was always the same it would be too easy to read him.

Then havoc struck. Iruka basically just put him in the friend zone. Weren't two people hanging out considered friends? Hadn't they already done that? Kakashi was quick to answer Iruka's question, he couldn't have the tan man thinking the copy nin didn't like him. But how to tell him that Kakashi wanted something more than that? He didn't want a fling either, he could do that with anyone, but Iruka showed care and compassion. Even when he yelled. That's what Kakashi wanted, a relationship, with Iruka. Hopefully he would get the chance to get out of the imaginary cell he was locked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> Royal-Ranger


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The fifteenth time was in remembrance. Iruka honored his parent's memory every Saturday morning. The only time he skipped was when he was running a mission out of the village. Which wasn't often. Times that the chunin did have out of village missions the memorial stone would be visited before, and after he left. Every time he went, Iruka would bring a bundle of daffodils to leave under their names.

The Saturday that he saw Kakashi, Iruka had an early shift for work. So he decided to go before work, consequently visiting the memorial stone just as the sun decided to peek over the horizon. Standing as still as the stone itself was Kakashi. His hair somehow seemed duller, his posture even more slumped, and his clothes looked damp, as if he'd been standing in the clearing all night. What Iruka was most worried about though was the lack of reaction.

The chunin stepped up to within ten feet of the copy nin, but the man didn't so much as glance Iruka's way. Figuring that Kakashi rather be alone with his thoughts, Iruka moved around so that he would be coming from the front. Stepping softly, Iruka kept his hands from his pockets and placed the daffodils at the base of his parent's names.

Glancing at the jonin Iruka wasn't surprised to see the vacant expression staring at him. No Kakashi didn't stare at him, Kakashi was staring through him. Either he was extremely comfortable around the chunin, or didn't care. Not wanting to intrude on the jonin's musings, nor leave in case the man wasn't well, Iruka hesitated.

Interrupting Iruka's own musings, came Kakashi's voice, helping the dolphin make his decision. Turning to the stone, he knelt next to the flowers and prayed to his parents.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next time Kakashi saw Iruka he barely noticed until the chunin almost left. The copy nin had reserved all of his attention to the names carved into the hero's stone. He didn't expect a brunette to discover his routine. Talking to his previous team was a commitment done daily. The only exception was long-term missions, or time spent in the hospital. Heck, he even snuck out to go to the stone. And if Kakashi came back from a mission then he just spent a longer amount of time with his team.

But he never once saw Iruka drop by. He had noticed the names on the stone of course, but didn't see the man related to them. Until the fifteenth time, that is. And Kakashi could also confirm that the man came regularly, what with the bundle of flowers that always adorned the stone, and the ones carried in Iruka's hands.

Obito, Rin, and Minato must have known, but didn't tell, probably because that hobby was a secret the copy nin kept to himself. Maybe he should mention it sometime, they'd probably agree that Iruka was a cutie. The jonin rather have Iruka stay nearby too, no sense ignoring the man if Kakashi liked him. Besides, it could be nice to have company when talking with the ghosts.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Training with the copy nin was not something Iruka ever expected to do. Unless shouting at him could be considered training. It did strengthen the lungs. But actually engaging in a spar of taijutsu, and weapons with Kakashi never even crossed his mind. Until the sixteenth time. When the jonin asked. Iruka would've sworn the pale man was pouting underneath the mask when Kakashi first came up to him. Pouting probably wouldn't convince Iruka to go through that particular experience again.

Battling a jonin was hard, battling the copy nin was excruciating. Iruka could barely keep up, and the scarecrow wasn't even going full-out. But Iruka managed, even surprising Kakashi by not faltering. Until the copy nin suggested they stop and go for ramen. Then the pride that had held him up through training allowed him to place his hands on his knees and heave for more oxygen.

Kakashi had patted his back, and thanked him for the match. Iruka could only gasp a bit in response. When he finally recovered, Iruka nodded at Kakashi and headed to Ichiraku's, the copy nin right beside him.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Even if Kakashi was known for his laziness, he was also a ninja. And when ninja get stuck in the village between missions they get antsy. This is where training comes in. But Kakashi was in a pouting mood at the moment. Because he could train by himself, yet it wasn't the same as training, or sparring, with someone.

At the moment one of the few who could keep up, and usually challenged the copy nin, was on a mission. Kakashi never thought he would see the day when he actually wished that thinking about Konoha's green beast would make him pop up. Hence why Kakashi's bottom lip was out underneath his mask. Gai wasn't going to magically appear out of the ground. Which meant if Kakashi really wanted to spar he would have to ask another jonin. Then he had an idea. He knew a dolphin. A dolphin whose skills were enough to handle mini nins all day, and who could be very unpredictable. He wouldn't mind sparring with the tan chunin. Not at all.

Iruka put up a good battle too. Kakashi wasn't about to let Iruka get a hit in, but that the scarred man was able to keep his feet. Well. Kakashi hadn't expected it. Just goes to show the determination in some chunin. Though the copy nin had to feel a little guilty about footing Iruka with the ramen bill after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! :D
> 
> Reviews are love!
> 
> Next update won't be for at least another week or two, lots of finals coming up :P wish me luck! ;)
> 
> cheers,
> 
> Royal-Ranger


	9. Chapter 9

After footing the bill for Kakashi's ramen, Iruka decided that he needed a little revenge. After all, the copy nin had beat on him all afternoon, and then received free food too. Being the clown of his academy class gave Iruka plenty of ammunition to use. Naruto's pranks were nothing compared to the chunin's previous works of art. Teaching might have made him a little rusty, but Iruka was sure to come up with something sufficient for Kakashi's style.

And part of Kakashi's style was his peculiar silver hair. Iruka figured if everything went according to plan, then the copy nin's hair wouldn't be silver for long. Pink should suit him quite nicely. It would even match his blush when he read his perverted books.

Finding a distraction to set his plan in motion wouldn't be hard. After all, Iruka only had to wait for a certain green beast to show up. Gai would unknowingly give Iruka the perfect chance to prank Kakashi. Iruka couldn't help but wonder if the spandex was a one size fits all. Prank number two could only help the copy nin's style. He needed more color in his wardrobe anyway. But first, pink gravity defying hair.

********************************************************************************************************************************

Kakashi was relatively sure he was poisoned. Maybe drugged. That or the pink hair on his head was a powerful genjutsu. He looked again at the note that had been on his door. A logical thought process would say Iruka was the one responsible. The note did have his signature, and that the horrendous color would be gone in three days. But the jonin refused to believe that Iruka made it through his numerous traps to his bathroom. And then switched shampoo bottles without Kakashi noticing.

How did the chunin even know what kind of shampoo he used? It was impossible! The second question to float through his mind was, why? The note at least answered that question. He had mooched ramen one time too many. Even if this was the first time he suckered Iruka into paying. Apparently he wasn't as gullible as Tenzou. Well, if that's how Iruka wanted to play, Kakashi could do the same. He wasn't called a genius for nothing. He figured something sticky would be a suitable comeback.

The target would be something Iruka used often, his vests. The pockets specifically. Getting in and out of Iruka's space would be easy. The hardest thing about this little project would be finding a suitable glue. On a side note, the copy nin would definitely be introducing new traps to his apartment. No need for a repeat of pink hair. He was way too 'hip and cool' for pink hair.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

When Iruka woke to find all his vests had their pockets glued shut, with industrial strength glue no less, the prank war began. Iruka knew Kakashi was a ninja genius, but pranks were the dolphin's bit of genius. Besides the chunin apparently had to teach Kakashi about creativity, and originality. Gluing someone's pockets was just the beginning of Iruka's pranks, as a jonin he would have thought Kakashi had something better up his sleeve.

After obtaining some new unglued vests, the tan chunin went in search of Gai, king of spandexy goodness. Iruka figured buying new suits wouldn't have the same effect as getting them from the green beast himself. Asking Gai for his clothing wasn't something Iruka wanted to do, but it was worth it for the prank. And Gai handed over the clothing readily enough, perhaps too readily, after Iruka gave him newly bought green spandex. The chunin shuddered, Gai giving him all of his spandex wasn't something that needed repeating. Ever.

With his main ingredient procured Iruka sped off towards Kakashi's apartment. He couldn't wait to see copy nin's face when he opened his closet.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

After Kakashi pranked Iruka back he was looking forward to seeing the tan man be dismayed at his glued up vests. Unfortunately that didn't happen. Instead Iruka gave a mischievous smile before running off. What was the chunin up to now? If that smile was anything to go by it wouldn't be good. But at least his apartment would remain secure this time.

Kakashi couldn't help but feel a childish happiness at playing pranks with Iruka. Even if it left his hair pink. Kakashi never had a normal childhood, this prank war was the closest thing, and it lightened an unknown burden on his shoulders.

Until the next morning, when he almost slumped to the floor after looking in his closet. Fields of spandex as far as the eye could see. And a note from one Umino Iruka. Who had all of his perfectly normal and respectable clothing. It was either wear the spandex to get them back, or go out in his boxers. He already saw Gai enough, no need to look like him too. At least Iruka hadn't taken his mask.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I make profit.
> 
> Enjoy!

The next time Iruka saw Kakashi was for another night out. Except this time, it was the jonin to ask. Iruka was minding his own business, sorting scrolls at the mission desk like usual. Then along came Kakashi, silent as a wraith. Of course he seemed not to know about personal space, and started whispering in Iruka's ear. So Iruka did the logical thing, following having the bejeebees scared out of him. He swung around, and kicked Kakashi where it counted. Hard. The chunin hadn't really mean to, but he couldn't help that he had faster reflexes than a squirrel. It was surprising how many times he had to kick away men, but he never expected to kick Kakashi.

That was because Kakashi wasn't one of the creepy guys that tried to sway Iruka into liking them. And the copy nin hadn't tried to by whispering in his ear either. From his place on the floor Kakashi managed to get out that he was only inviting Iruka to a night out with some friends. Oops. Iruka was slightly nervous about going with a bunch of jonin, and Kakashi, but after this mini fiasco, he kinda owed the pale man.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

When the copy nin woke up that morning, well, he hadn't expected to not be able to have kids anymore. Many enemies had tried to disable him in such a way but he could not have expected Iruka to. Heck, he would have expected such a thing on a mission, but not on a normal day. Although, one could say he was technically on a mission given to him by Kurenai. Maybe that's why it happened. The red-eyed kunoichi had asked him to join a group going drinking, as well as inviting Iruka. He usually didn't go on night outs such as this, but if he got to bring a dolphin, it could be fun.

He had to admit he may have been asking for trouble when he creeped up on Iruka. He didn't realize how practiced, and efficient the teacher was at getting guys off his back. It was good that the chunin could hold his own, but after being brought down in such a manner, Kakashi slightly wished Iruka didn't have such perfect aim. But he managed to fulfill his mission, even if he had to do it curled up on the floor.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

The night out ended up going well. His nervousness was really unfounded, especially when he realized that he was already friends with most of the jonin that joined them. Before he knew this however, Iruka had felt such butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't help but feel that Kakashi might just ignore him the whole night in favor of his other friends. He didn't expect Kakashi to cater to him all night, the teacher just didn't want to be left in the dust. But that was stupid to feel, because Kakashi barely left his side the whole time out.

It was nice, the two them regaled the others with tales of their pranking war. Everyone laughing heartily with each new exploit. By the end of their tale telling, the chunin couldn't help but feel as though Anko wouldn't stop staring at him. Every time he glanced at the feisty woman, she would wink and look away.

Weird that she stopped after Kakashi, and Anko went to get drinks. Maybe the copy nin noticed how unsettled Iruka was by the constant staring, and was just helping him out. Probably, Iruka was slightly confused by Anko's seemingly knowing smile when she came back though. Was it a trick of the light? Or did she know something he didn't?

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

How did Iruka do it? The teacher was better friends with the people the copy nin called friends than Kakashi was. The tan man fit in everywhere he went, but at the same time he stood out from the others. He was full of smiles and laughter. Kakashi couldn't help the silly grin that stole onto his face when he thought of the two holding hands, and Iruka smiling at him. It would be perfect. A moment to remember. If it ever happened.

The copy nin couldn't keep on that line of thought, what with the dolphin telling stories of their pranking. Censorship would be needed for some of those pranks. He would need to be alert for a certain purple haired dolphin catcher too. Anko seemed to be watching Iruka a little too attentively. Almost like a predator. He suppressed a shudder. And people thought his stalking was creepy.

It was easy to tell that Iruka thought the same way too. The chunin had noticed, and kept trying to avoid the staring eyes. And she winked at him. How dare she! Iruka was Kakashi's. Well, not yet. But she couldn't just try to entice him like that. Kakashi had dibs for kami's sake. Not to mention she was being creepy about it. No. The copy nin wouldn't just watch. Time for action. Taking her by the elbow, he led her to get another round, smiling falsely at her.

She didn't seem surprised when he told her to back off, just smiled sweetly, winked and stalked of to another area. Pfft, women. Why were they always insane. And strong. The copy nin had no idea how Jiraiya could fall for Tsunade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, now onto the important stuff.. This story will be ending in about two chapters :'(...
> 
> So I'm taking suggestions of scenes that were mentioned but not expanded on in this story.. If you want to see it, I want to write it! :) for example, the amazing harvestangel99 asked to see the spar between Kakashi and Iruka from Chapter 8, so I have written it out (with dialogue :D) and will dedicate it to her! :D
> 
> If you would like to see any specific scenes, let me know in a review/message, and it shall be dedicated to you! (No smut or lemon plz)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> Royal-Ranger
> 
> P.S. Reviews = Love!

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers,
> 
> Royal-Ranger


End file.
